


warmth of the stars

by bonetrousle



Category: Free!
Genre: AHHH I LOVE THIS SHIP, Cuties, Fluff, M/M, Sweaters, adorable boys with itchy sweaters, lots of sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonetrousle/pseuds/bonetrousle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa knits a sweater and forces Rei to wear it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	warmth of the stars

Rei frowned as he held up the monstrosity that Nagisa called a sweater.It was a deep blue, matching his hair, with messy looking stars knitted around the blue canvas.The neck and arm holes looked way too big and it looked far too itchy.

"Y-you don't expect me to wear this, do you, Nagisa-kun..?",Rei asked with an uncomfortable expression.The blond boy pouted.  
"Pleeeease Rei-chan!Do it for me!",he begged.  
"I will not!",he answered stubbornly.Nagisa then reached for the sweater and took it from Rei.  
"Hey!Wha-",he was interrupted by Nagisa roughly putting the sweater on him.Their argues quickly reduced to small grunts as the magenta-eyed boy shoved the other into the cursed sweater.Once he was in the sweater, Nagisa smiled brightly at what he had done.

Rei sat in front of him with what seemed to be a small glare mixed with a pout.  
"See Rei-chan?You look so cute!"Rei lightly blushed and looked away.  
"It's itchy...",he mumbled.Nagisa shrugged and replied with,"So?.....Hey!I have an idea that will surely make you forget about the itchiness!"  
The blue-haired boy eyed Nagisa suspiciously.With Nagisa, anything could happen, after all. The smaller one hopped up and rushed to the kitchen.Rei immediately contemplated all the possible reasons why he went to the kitchen.After a few silent moments, Nagisa came back with hot chocolate.With tiny marshamllows.

"Oh Nagisa-kun...you didn't have to do this for me!",he says warmly.Nagisa then sits on Reis' lap, much to his surprise, and set the other mug next to them.  
"But I wanted to make you happy....did I make Rei-chan happy..?" The one in question blushed harder and quickly nodded as he slowly put his arms around the others waist.Everything felt so warm and perfect.So sickeningly lovey-dovey.Nagisa shifted the other way and slowly brought his face closer to Reis'.Rei, with unusual impatience, quickly closed the space between them with a sloppy kiss.Rei then turned away again as Nagisa giggled happily and threw his arms around him.He then realized that he hadn't even thought about the sweaters' itchiness the entire time.

"Wow Nagisa-kun!Your idea worked!I haven't thought about the itchy sweater the whole time.",he exclaimed.Nagisa looked elated as he clinged to the other.  
"I'm so happy that you're happy Rei-chan!"  
They quietly held onto each other in the ever-so-sweet silence.Nagisa broke the silence by quietly mumbling,"I love you...Rei-chan."  
Rei answered back just as quietly."I love you too, Nagisa-kun."

Rei soon then realized that he could really get used to this dorky sweater with the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> AGGGHHH I SUCK AT WRITING  
> I hope i did well tho ;3;  
> i guess this is au revoir~


End file.
